Lucius Goes To BuildABear
by Sylar221B
Summary: Draco wants something for Christmas. What is it? What will Lucius have to go through to get it? How does this glowing box work! Read and fond out! Supposed to be a funny little story. Reveiws are appriciated and awarded with E-hugs!


Lucius Malfoy sighed as he walked through the crowd of people blocking him from his destination. He was sporting a rich Armani _muggle_ suit. The things he did for his son. As he made his way through the crowd, his mind went back to his son.

**Flashback:**

"Father!" Little 6 year old Draco Malfoy ran up to his father, a picture clutched in one of his hands. He had a rare grin on his face as he stopped in front of Lucius. Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Yes Draco?" Lucius was not in a good mood after dealing with a shopkeeper in Knockturn Alley for a Christmas gift for Bellatrix. He had a hard enough time coming up with an idea for her (seriously, what do you get an insane person?(*1) You would think she had gone to Azkaban or something.) and he didn't need the shopkeeper to argue with him.

"I know what I want for Christmas! Look!" Draco shoved the picture in his irritated fathers hand. Lucius felt a twinge of annoyance at Draco's eagerness for Christmas, but looked down at the picture he obviously wanted him to look at. In his hands was a picture of a white, stuffed bear with a wizard robe on and a Merlin's hat on it. In one of it's paws was a little wand and in the other hand was a spellbook. Lucius' eyebrows climbed higher and higher as he looked at the image. It was a muggle image as it was not moving. He sneered and handed the photo back to his son, who was staring at him with hope in his eyes. Mentally Lucius sighed. He could never resist those puppy-dog eyes his son made when he really wanted something.

"Where would one get such a thing Draco?" He internally prayed that he could get it in the wizarding world. He did _not_ want to deal with a _muggle _shopkeeper.

"You would go to a muggle store called _"Build A Bear"_. On the outside, Lucius sneered. On the inside, a little chibi Lucius was crying anime style.

**Flashback over**

So that was what had led him here. The place was packed with muggle. If he wasn't a man of such high stature, he would have cried. His inner chibi did a flip in joy as he finally spotted the store. As he entered, a little girl ran across the store and in the process, made him lose his balance. He reached out to grab the closest thing, which happened to be a mid-aged woman, and righted himself. The woman shrugged off his hand and glared at him. Lucius raised an aristocratic eyebrow at her and walked away from her and farther into the store. Merlin he just wanted this to end. He looked around for a minute, and grabbed the skin of a bear by the neck and briskly walked to the stuffing machine. Thank Merlin that there was no line. The person who stuffed the bears stood up and walked away. Lucius sighed in frustration and went to follow him when someone else sat down. Inner chibi Lucius cried again and fell over with his legs in the air. It was the woman who had glared at him at the entrance.

"Hi! Welcome to Bu- oh it's you." She sniffed in indignation and held out her hand. Lucius growled to himself under his breath and handed her the bear. She smirked.

"Sir, place your foot on the pedal so I can stuff the bear please." His eyebrow twitched as he moved to comply. After his bear was finally stuffed (it took her five times to get the proper amount of stuffing! Honestly! It was like the woman had never held a stuffed animal in her life!) he sighed in relief, thinking it was all over.

"Now, please grab a heart for your bear." She pointed to a bucket attached to the side of the machine filled with little red hearts. Mentally rolling his eyes, he grabbed one and went to hand it to her. She did not take it.

"Oh no sir! You have to make the heart live! Spin around three times please." Her eyes shone with amusement as he just stared at her in shock. Was she serious?

"Can you please just put the heart in the bear?" he grinded out. She smiled and shook her head. He sighed loudly and stood up straighter. Slowly, so he would not mess up his hair, he spun in a circle three times. He stopped and glared at her and held out the heart.

"Uh-uh! Not yet! Jump up and down so your bear is good at sports." Lucius stared at her.

"I don't care if it is good at sports its a bear!" he whispered harshly. He did not want to cause a scene after all. He did not want more attention at the moment. She kept on smiling.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to." She gave no explanation as to why and he figured that she wouldn't. He glared and did a tiny hop on the spot. She just raised an eyebrow and said nothing. He huffed in frustration and jumped up and down twice. He went to give her the heart but she shook her head again.

"Put it infront of one eye so your bear can see what you see, in front of you nose so your bear can smell what you smell, in front of your ear so it can hear what you hear, and in front of your mouth so it can taste what you taste." Lucius was beyond frustrated.

"I don't bloody care if it has any senses!" The woman glared at him.

"Sir, please watch your language. This is a children's store." He glared and she glared right back. His inner chibi had long since gone nuts and was now sending curses at an inflatable person that looked a lot like the woman he was trying to deal with. With great annoyance, he put the heart in front of the requested areas. He didn't even bother trying to hand her the heart.

"Rub it inbetween your hands and give it a kiss so it lives and loves!" He didn't even fight it this time. He rubbed his hands together with the heart in between them. Then he handed her the heart.

"You forgot to kiss is! It needs to love too!" She said with great amusement. His inner chibi had changed to the color red and was now punching the balloon. He quickly brought the heart up to his lips and brushed the heart in a quick kiss. He then thrust the heart in her hands and was relieved when she put it in the bear and sowed it up.

"It is now ready for a bath! Have fun!" She smiled at him and moved on to the next customer. He looked confused for a moment before he saw a section labeled "BATH". He stalked over to it and stared at what the child was doing. When the child left, he put the bear under the "shower head" and stepped on the pedal. He was still frustrated so he stomped on it instead. The amount of air that came out of the nozzle shocked even the child behind him. His hair had gotten blow back and was now sticking up at all different angles. He took a deep breath, cleared his mind, and went to the clothing part of the store. Last part he kept telling himself.

As he reached the cloths, his eyes went wide. There must have been at least one hundred different little outfits here. His chibi had given up on the balloon and was now sitting on the ground, crying its eyes out, its hair stuck up at all angles. He spent twenty minutes looking for the outfit Draco specified when he finally spotted it. It was the last one, and someone was reaching for it. Looking as if he had apparated, he snatched the outfit off the rack. The man that had been going for it glared at him. Lucius lifted an eyebrow and stalked towards the register. The man at the register went to register his purchase, when he stopped. _'What now?!' _Lucius thought in anger.

"Sir, you have to make a birth certificate for the bear. Over there (here he pointed to some odd square boxes that were glowing) is where you do that." Lucius closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stalked over to the boxes. Once he got there, he stood there and stared at it. Swipe the card? He did not know what to do. A little boy saw him staring at it and came over to him.

"Um, mister, do you need help? Your supposed to take the tag on the bears ear and put it through here. Look." The child took the bear out of his hands (his inner chibi stomped its foot and that) and swiped the tag.

"Now you have to fill out the information. This key means yes, this key means no, and this key means back." The boy motioned to each key, then walked off when his mother called him. Lucius filled in the information it asked for (it took him 5 minutes to realize that the buttons with the letters appeared on the box when he pressed them). When it came up to naming the bear, Lucius was lost. This was Draco's bear not his. What did he name it? Lucius shrugged and named the bear (*2)Gero. Lucius went back to the register and the man counted up the price.

"That would be 36.98 please." Lucius took out his muggle money, racked his brain for what amount each piece was, and counted up the price. The man at the register looked at him strangly but said nothing. At this point, Lucius could care less. He paid for the bear and left the store. He quickly made his way to an apparation point and apparated to his manor.

_**CHRISTMAS DAY**_

Lucius handed Draco a big box. In it held Gero. Chibi Lucius grumbled just thinking of all he went through to get it. Draco's eyes lit up as he spotted the house-like box and ripped the box open. He pulled out the bear and stared at it. What was wrong? Draco's eyes moved to Lucius and stared at him.

"Is something wrong Draco?" he asked wondering what happened. Draco nodded and held up the bear.

"I wanted the white one not the black one!" Draco whined. Lucius formed a tic and his inner chibi fainted. He grabbed the bear that Draco had tossed to the ground by the neck, and stormed out the room. The house elves stared at Lucius storming down the hallway with a stuffed bear. He payed them no mind and made his way to the potions lab. It was time to see if stuffing could be used as an ingredient.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! I had this idea when I had gone to Build a Bear. I was thinking about Harry Potter and tried to picture Lucius in the store. I found it funny so I decided to write this. I hope you all liked it and read some of my other stories! Reviews encourage me to write so please review. I would really appreciate it. Even more than you actually reading this story! Thanks!

(*1) I could not find when Bella went to Azkaban so I just made it so she hasn't gone yet. Also I remember hearing somewhere or reading that she acted insane before Azkaban. So I hope that explains that.

(*2) Gero is Latin for bear. Not very creative I know but Lucius was a mess. ^_^


End file.
